gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Neuschwanstein Castle Museum
Neuschwanstein Castle Musuem is one of two castles built by Ludwig II visited by Grace Nakimura in Chapter 4 of The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery the other being Herrenchiemsee.Construction started on the 5th September 1869 and it was completed in 1892.After Ludwig's death it was to be destroyed as per his wishes in his will as he never intended the public to view it, due to him perceiving them as being unable to understand its beauty but since the king had accumulated so much debt Luitpold,Prince Regent of Bavaria decided to open it to paying visitors.The debts were repaid by 1899 and since then the castle has been a source of revenue for the House of Wittelsbach until 1923 and the Bavarian state government afterwards. Despite its fairy-tale appearance the castle was a fully modern Victorian building with steel-frame construction, electric lighting, central heat and running water. Contrary to the game's version of history, in reality the composer Richard Wagner never saw Neuschwanstein even though Ludwig built it as a monument to his music. The main building or Palas was uninhabitable until 1884, after Wagner's death, although Ludwig did have an apartment in the gatehouse from 1878. Located on a rugged hill overlooking Hohenschwangau in southwest Germany the castle contains ornate furniture and many scenes from the operas of Richard Wagner, Ludwig's favourite composer, in the detailed and lavish paintings that decorate each room. Each room accessible by Grace is detailed and explained by a taped tour. These include: *'Lower Hall:'This room contains paintings based on the Siegfried Saga and the door leading to the tower which Ludwig was trying to open when he was arrested. *'Kings Bedroom:'The theme of this room's paintings and sculptures is Tristan and Isolde which premiered in Munich in 1865 when Ludwig was 20. It is one of the most expensive bedrooms ever constructed. It took fourteen woodcarvers four and a half years to construct.The richly carved bed resembles a gothic building with turrets.The bed's draperies were handmade by dozens of Bavarian seamstresses. Water was brought up from the stream under the castle to here.The room contains a stove with clay figures of Tristen and Isolde. *'Private Chapel:'This is located next to the bedroom and contains a stained glass window of St.Louis receiving the last sacrements and a painting of St.Louis surrounded by seraphim above the altar(it along with all images of St.Louis were covered with black cloth for a year.It also contains a gold and ivory crucifix and a statue of the Black Madonna of Altotting. *'The Kings Living/Drawing Room/Salon:'This contains paintings inspired by the opera Lohengrin which mirrors the kings lonliness.After seeing it at 16 Ludwig considered it an enlightenment.The room contains "The Miracle of The Grail" large swan under a picture depicting the "Arrival of Lohengrin at Antwerp" which is an animal Ludwig became associated with himself. *'Grotto:'This is a reproduction of the grotto from the Tannhauser Saga and the Wartburg Castle. *'King Study Room:'The study room is where Ludwig isolated himself from the rest of the world in order to focus on hiis dreams,poetry,paintings and fascination with the occult.The room contains paintings inspired by the Tannhauser Saga. *'The Singing Hall:'Is designed after the singers hall of the Vodbercks castle where minstrel competitions in the 13th century.It was meant for private concerts even though none ever took place despite rumours that in his final years Wagner did perform such concerts(later revealed to be tests on the crystal ball mechanics).In real life the paintings are fom the Parzival Saga.In the game they were replaced in 1882 with from the lost opera "The Curse of Engelhart".The room also contains a balcony and arches where both the Alps and Hohenschwangau Castle ,the castle that Ludwig grew up in is visible. Floor Plan Catle Grounds a Staircase Tower b Knights' House c Square Tower d Connecting Building e Hall f Entrance Hall g Palas h Upper Courtyard i Lower Courtyard j Gateway Building k Staircase Tower l Bower 3rd Floor #Lower Hall 8.Salon/Living Room. #Throne Hall 9.Grotto & Conservatory #Anteroom 10.Kings Study #Dining Room 11.Anteroom(adjutants room) 12.Passage Room #Kings Bedroom #Private Chapel #Dressing Room 4th Floor 2.Throne Hall 13.Upper Hall 14.Singers Hall Neuschwanstein 2.jpg|Neuschwanstein Castle Schloss Neuschwanstein 2013.jpg|Photo of the real Neuschwanstein Castle's exterior Neuschwanstein real.jpg|Eterior shot of the real Neuschwanstein Castle Neuschwanstein main hall.jpg|Lower hall of the castle Neuschwanstein door to tower upon arrest.jpg|The door leading up to the tower Neuschwanstein Sigrid Saga.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from the Siegfried Saga Neuschwanstein Sigrid Saga 2.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from the Siegfried Saga Neuschwanstein Lower hall real 1.jpg|Photo of the real Lower Hall Neuschwanstein Bedroom Tristan & Isolde.jpg|The King Bedroom Neuschwanstein King bed.jpg|Ldwig II's King Bed Neuschwanstein bedroom alt view.jpg|Alternative view of the King Bedroom Neuschwanstein bedroom clay figuresnet to stove T&.jpg|Clay statues of Tristen & Isolde in the Kings Bedroom Neuschwanstein bedroom Tristen pic 1.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from Tristen & Isolde Neuschwanstein bedroom tristen pic 2.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from Tristen & Isolde Bedroom real.jpg|Photo of the real Kings Bedroom Bed real.jpg|Photo of the real King Bed Bedroom real 2.jpg|Photo of the real kings bedroom Bedroom 19th century photochrom.jpg|19th century photochrome print of the bedroom Bedroom swan.jpg|Photo of the bedroom swan & mirror Neuschwanstein Private Chapel.jpg|The private chapel connected to the Kings Bedroom Chapel real 1.jpg|Photo of the real private chapel Neuschwanstein Gold and Ivory Crucifix.jpg|Gold & Ivory Crucifix Neuschwanstein Black Madonna of Altodding.jpg|The Black Madonna of Altotting Neuschwanstein St Louis and seraphim.jpg|Painting depicting St. Louis & the Seraphim Neuschwanstein Living Room Loing grinn.jpg|The Living Room Neuschwanstein living room chair.jpg|The Living Room Chair Neuschwanstein living room the miracle of the grail painting.jpg|"The Miracle of the Grail" Neuschwanstein living room Loingrinn arrival.jpg|A swan in front of "The Arrival of Lohengrin at Antwerp" Neuschwanstein Reproduction of grotto from tenhauser saga.jpg|The Grotto from The Tannhauser Saga Grottoreal.jpg|20th century photo of the grotto from The Tannhauser Ludwigs-grotto.jpg|Photo of the real grotto from The Tannhauser Saga Neuschwanstein Kings Study.jpg|The Kings Study Neuschwanstein kings study desk.jpg|The Kings Study desk Neuschwanstein Kings Study Drawers.jpg|The Kings Study drawers Neuschwanstein Kings Study Tenhauser.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from The Tannhauser Saga Neuschwanstein Kings Study tanhauser saga 2.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from The Tannhauser Saga Neuschwanstein Kings study painting.jpg|Painting depicting a scene from The Tannhauser Saga Study real 4.jpg Study photchrome print.jpg|19th century photchrome print of The Kings Study Study real 3.jpg|Photo of the real Kings Study Study real 1.jpg|Photo of the real Kings Study Study real 2.jpg|Photo of the real Kings Study Neuschwanstein Singers Hall.jpg|Grace enters the Singers Hall Singers hall.jpg|The Singers Hall Singers hall real.jpg|Photo of The Singers Hall Singers hall real 2.jpg|Painting of The Singers Hall Singers hall photochrome print.jpg|19th century photochrime print of The Singers Hall Singers Hall painting.jpg|Painting of The Singers Hall Neuschwanstein singers hall Englehart and the Blacksmith.jpg|"Englehart & The Blacksmith" Neuschwanstein singers hall Englehart courts Hildagunde.jpg|"Engelhart Courts Hildagunde" Neuschwanstein The Hunters Track Down Englehart and Hildagunde.jpg|"The Hunters track down Engelhart & Hildagunde" Neuschwanstein The singers hall Hildagundes Imprisonment.jpg|"Hildagundas Imprisonment" Neuschwanstein singers hall The Wedding Feast of Hildagunde and the Baron.jpg|"The Wedding Feast of Hildagunde & The Baron " Neuschwanstein Singers hall The Death of Englehart.jpg|"The Death of Engelhart" Neuschwanstein Singers Hall painting.jpg|Painting in the Singers Hall depicting a wolf Neuschwanstein view of Alps.jpg|Balcony with view of the Alps Arches real 4.jpeg|Photo from the real balcony of the Singers Hall Arches real 2.jpg|Photo from the real balcony of the Singers Hall Arches real 1.jpg|Photo from the real balcony of the Singers Hall Category:Places (GK2) Category:Places (GK2 Novel)